In some applications, ultra-wide band antennas are needed to operate over a large field-of-view (FOV) in both azimuth and elevation directions. The typical bicone or monocone antenna does not provide a sufficient FOV particularly at higher elevations because the pattern is strongly influenced by a null at the apex (vertical direction).